<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Peter Pan by caprisunkiri</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28461618">Peter Pan</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/caprisunkiri/pseuds/caprisunkiri'>caprisunkiri</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Oh Captain, My Captain (The Daichi-Centric Series) [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Confessions, Drunken Confessions, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Graduation, House Party, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:55:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,863</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28461618</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/caprisunkiri/pseuds/caprisunkiri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh my gosh,” Daichi throws his head back, “Suga was such a baby back then.”</p><p>“He cried the day we left for the training camp,” Asahi chuckles. </p><p>“You did too, don’t lie.”</p><p>The Ace goes beet red, “I—Shut up.”</p><p>Daichi does. Not because Asahi said so, but because he’s got nothing else to say. The silence from before returns; it’s not tense, but it’s not comfortable either, filled with too many unsaid words and feelings and the heavy awareness that they’ll probably never see each other again. At least, not for a while.</p><p>Daichi wants to see Asahi again. Soon.</p><p>OR; When Daichi drunkenly stumbles across Asahi in a stranger's room, bathing in the ink blue midnight light and looking gorgeous as ever. Fuck.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azumane Asahi/Sawamura Daichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Oh Captain, My Captain (The Daichi-Centric Series) [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034142</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Peter Pan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy birthday Daichi! (And Happy New Years Eve y'all:)) Why not finish off the month with a triple upload? </p><p>Let's start with something fluffy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p3">They did it.</p><p class="p3">They graduated. Somehow. Daichi still feels like he’s in year nine, but the fact that he’s actually <em>leaving </em>this damned place overrides the heartache of it all. It overrides the uncomfortable feeling of <em>knowing</em> he’s growing up, anticipating all the responsibilities and pain that come with adulthood that he’s not quite old enough for yet. The feeling that soon, the only person he’ll be able to rely on for his basic needs is himself. Not his mom, not dad, not Coach. And it stresses him out to know he’s got to learn how to file taxes soon.</p><p class="p3">Which is probably why three-fourths of the graduating class are drunk off their rockers.</p><p class="p3">Daichi’s…not as drunk, but he’s definitely been drinking. Enough to feel the alcohol thrum in his body in time with the heavy bass of the music, the floor beneath his feet rattling loudly due to the empty beer cans recklessly splayed about. The strobe lights are close to giving him a seizure so he closes his eyes, but that does nothing for the loud party music. Sighing, Daichi pushes himself to stand before he begins wandering through the house filled with sweaty bodies and alcohol, leaving his red solo cup behind.</p><p class="p3">As he sways through the halls, he recognizes a few people he knows; Sugawara and Ushijima converse by the cooler while Oikawa gracefully hurls into the planter on the right, Iwaizumi right behind him with a bottle of water. Bokuto dashes past him at one point, almost knocking the noirette over, but explains that he’s got “no time to explain” before Kuroo and Kenma…which is strange because Daichi’s pretty sure Kenma’s not a fourth year—come speeding down the hall, reeking of booze and screaming something about Bokuto having “a job to finish.”</p><p class="p3">It takes Daichi a while before finding somewhere quiet—seriously, who’s house is this? It’s huge—up a flight of stairs and down another long hall. He walks into the first two rooms, both occupied by couples he doesn’t recognize, and it takes him no longer than three <em>fucking seconds </em>to slam the door shut. <em>Please, </em>let him find an empty room before he sees another tit.</p><p class="p3">The graduating deities must have heard his prayers because when he opens the door to the third room, a bedroom, the lights are off. There’s a figure sat in the center of the bed, bathingin the shadows, but Daichi doesn’t need the silvery glow of the moonlight to know who it is.</p><p class="p3">He knocks on the door gently knowing that if Asahi wants to be alone, he’ll let him know. “Hey.”</p><p class="p3">The brunette’s head shoots up, eyes wide, rimmed red, and wet, and Daichi wonders if he should’ve just closed the door as he did to the others. Probably.</p><p class="p3">Asahi rushes to wipe at his face, hiding any evidence that can be used against him other than the puffiness in his face. “H-Hey, sorry I didn’t see you there—“</p><p class="p3">“Are you crying?” Daichi cringes the second the words tumble out of his mouth. <em>What a question. </em>Fucking alcohol.</p><p class="p3">“Uh no,” Asahi shakes his head, plastering a wobbly smile on his face. Daichi knows it's fake, “Not—not anymore.”</p><p class="p3">His comment hangs in the air with a weight that’s completely unnecessary as Daichi’s inebriated brain struggles to find what to say next. A few awkward shifts in the door, and then, “Can I come in?”</p><p class="p3">“Sure,” Asahi’s shoulders seem to relax when he’s let off the hook, scooting over on the twin-sized bed before patting the spot next to him. Daichi sits down, the outsides of their thighs and shoulders touching.</p><p class="p3">“We…don’t fit like we used to in a bed, huh?” Daichi snorts once he finally gets comfortable, one leg hanging off the mattress.</p><p class="p3">Asahi barks a laugh, throwing his head back until it thunks against the bed frame, “Ha, no. Not at all.”</p><p class="p3">Daichi manages to fit all of himself on the bed by tucking a leg under the other. Asahi watches him, not creepily, but he watches. “Remember when we had to share a bed during our training camp as first years?”</p><p class="p3">It takes a second, but the memory seems to catch up with the brunette, and he snorts, “I remember you kicking me off the cot in the middle of the night.”</p><p class="p3">“It wasn’t my <em>fault</em>.” Daichi struggles to defend, but it seems like he can’t come up with any solid evidence on time, “You—I move around a lot when I sleep. And you like to starfish!”</p><p class="p3">“That was <em>twice</em>. And only because it was insanely hot and my body was subconsciously looking for cool places. Your side happened to be very cold.”</p><p class="p3">“Therefore, you can’t get angry at me for kicking you,” Daichi says matter-of-factly. Point proved.</p><p class="p3">“What about that time you slammed me into the wall with your foot?” Asahi mentions, resting an arm on the windowsill. The light blue moonlight cascades down his face generously, carving blue into his neck and shoulders. Daichi tries not to get lost in the moment. He wants to, though.</p><p class="p3">“When…When was that?”</p><p class="p3">“Second year, after practice. You slept over at my house, remember? Because we had a game the next day, and your parents couldn’t take you.” Asahi doesn’t even stop to second guess himself. Daichi’s impressed that he remembers it, honestly.</p><p class="p3">“You were keeping me awake! You knew how important volleyball is. Especially back then.”</p><p class="p3">“Yeah, well, I wanted to play Zelda.”</p><p class="p3">“<em>Over </em>the club's success. You should’ve known better.”</p><p class="p3">Asahi laughs from his chest, “Maybe.”</p><p class="p3">“No, definite—holy <em>shit, </em>I just remembered something!” Daichi slaps Asahi’s arm out of pure excitement, bouncing in the bed, “taking it back to our first training camp, remember when Kuroo got an eraser stuck in his nose?”</p><p class="p3">Asahi’s excitement matches his once he remembers, eyes widening on the memory, “Ha, of course I do! Only because Sugawara cried while helping him out, though.”</p><p class="p3">“Oh my <em>gosh,</em>” Daichi throws his head back, “Suga was <em>such </em>a baby back then.”</p><p class="p3">“He cried the day we left for the training camp,” Asahi chuckles. </p><p class="p3">“You did too, don’t lie.”</p><p class="p3">The Acegoes beet red, “I—Shut up.”</p><p class="p3">Daichi does. Not because Asahi said so, but because he’s got nothing else to say. The silence from before returns; it’s not tense, but it’s not comfortable either, filled with too many unsaid words and feelings and the heavy awareness that they’ll probably never see each other again. At least, not for a while.</p><p class="p3">Daichi wants to see Asahi again. Soon.</p><p class="p3">“We’re so old,” Daichi snorts goodheartedly, eyes following Asahi’sgaze out the window.</p><p class="p3">“Yeah.”</p><p class="p3">“Oi,” Daichi elbows him in the side, “Don’t sound so depressed. It’s a new era.”</p><p class="p3">“I guess,” Asahi’s eyes drop from the window to his lap.</p><p class="p3">Daichi sighs, “Do you wanna talk about it?”</p><p class="p3">“I dunno,” the ace shakes his head, “It’s stupid.”</p><p class="p3">“It’s not stupid if it’s making you sad,” Daichi rotates his body until he’s fully facing Asahi, running a comforting hand up to his shoulder. He shakes the boy gently, “C’mon. Talk to me. At the end of the day, I’m still your Captain.”</p><p class="p3">Asahi shrugs his hand off, which is a first, albeit as gently as he can. Daichi waits, lets him run through the words in his head before they’re vocalized. The brunette sighs, lifting a leg to rest his head on it, “I guess…I guess I don’t want to grow up.”</p><p class="p3">A soft smile spreads on Daichi’s face, “That’s valid.”</p><p class="p3">“Is it, though?” Asahi huffs bitterly, “Everyone seems so much older now, ready to leave and take on the world. And here I am, practically begging for one more year in the dark.”</p><p class="p3">Daichi clicks his tongue, “I don’t know if we’re all wishing for another year<em>...</em>but I can tell you I sure as hell don’t want to leave.”</p><p class="p3">Asahi picks at his socks and mutters, “Really? ‘Cause it seems like you’re more than ready to leave.”</p><p class="p3">The noirette’s eyebrows furrow, “In what way?”</p><p class="p3">“I dunno,” Asahi shrugs, “I dunno. I mean, I get it that you talk about graduation and shit a lot, especially because it doesn’t really feel real, which <em>I get. </em>It’s not like I’m trying to make you feel bad for being excited or anything…I just…”</p><p class="p3">“Well, I mean, I <em>do </em>want to leave,” Daichi says, “But…not like that. I’m not ready for all the adulting shit. Or being on my own, really. I’m going to miss everyone. My parents, Coach, <em>the team—“</em></p><p class="p3">“Will you, uh, will you miss me?”</p><p class="p3">Daichi doesn’t realize Asahi’s crying again until he sniffles. The noirette takes Asahi’s shaking hand without a second thought, “I…think I’ll miss you more than anyone else, probably.”</p><p class="p3">He says it uncharacteristically quiet, trying to snuff the blush at just how <em>true </em>that statement was. He and Sugawara will always be close, but Asahi’s…Asahi’s special.</p><p class="p3">Daichi really, <em>really </em>likes him.</p><p class="p3">The boy next to him stills. The fingers that were once tearing his socks apart freeze and Daichi watches his wet eyelashes flutter before Asahi turns to him. Bold move. “Why?”</p><p class="p3">“Well..u-uh,” Now it’s Daichi’s turn to messily play with his fingers, trying to find a reason that doesn’t sound<em> too gay </em>through a semi-clouded mind while simultaneously fighting off a blush. He looks everywhere, <em>anywhere </em>except him, “Well, you’re cool. And—And <em>nice, </em>and you make really good food—“</p><p class="p3">“Cut the crap, Daichi.” Asahi’s voice is laced with an irritation Daichi’s never heard before. His face is stoic, but his amber eyes look as helpless as a kitten, eyes wide as saucers as he blinks at Daichi to throw him a line, “Just...<em>tell me.” </em></p><p class="p3">Daichi doesn’t really want to, not before they graduate. But the look in Asahi’s eyes implies he already knows.</p><p class="p3">“Because…” Daichi starts with a big breath but wastes it all on one word, swallowing the rest of his sentence into a hushed tone, “Because I like you.”</p><p class="p3">“Thank you,” Asahi breathes a big breath of relief, hand squeezing Daichi’s own. The noirette almost jumps—he forgot they’re still connected. “<em>Thank you. </em>I…I like you too.”</p><p class="p3">Daichi’s heart fucking lurches, and he’s sure Asahi can feel his hands grow clammy at the confession—as one would do after hearing their crush of a year and a half likes them back. (And, yeah. Maybe it’s a little more than a crush if it’s lasted this long.)</p><p class="p3">“So…what do we do now?”</p><p class="p3">“Um…” Asahi’s mouth opens and closes a few times. “We date?”</p><p class="p3">“Even though we…”</p><p class="p3">“If you want to,” the brunette rushes, “I know long-distance relationships are hard, and it’s fine if you don’t want to; I just thought, you know, we could give it a try and the—“</p><p class="p3">“I’d like to.”</p><p class="p3">“Oh, okay,” Asahi exhales, “<em>okay, </em>um, great. Really, really great.”</p><p class="p3">Daichi giggles, “You good?”</p><p class="p3">“Yeah,” Asahi’s breath is still breathy from relief, “Yeah, I’m good. Are you good?”</p><p class="p3">“Never been better,” he pulls Asahi’s hand into his lap, fiddling with the ring on his pointer finger, “I’m, um…happy.”</p><p class="p3">Asahi snorts, but Daichi can totally see his flush, “Me too.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you enjoyed this, feel free to come hang out with me on Wattpad @caprisunkiri!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>